Psychokineticist
While most kineticists channel elemental power through their bodies, rare kineticists, such as elemental ascetics, overwhelming souls, and psychokineticists channel such power through their minds. Psychokineticists lack an overwhelming soul’s strong spirit, and so this energy ravages their minds but unleashes power locked in their ruptured emotions. Sometimes a psychokineticist inadvertently unleashes their power when they experience an outburst of strong emotion, potentially making a psychokineticist an outcast or even an accidental killer. Emotional Intensity (Ex) A psychokineticist uses their Wisdom modifier instead of their Constitution modifier to determine their damage with wild talents, the DCs of Constitution-based wild talents, the durations of wild talents with Constitution-based durations, their bonus on concentration checks for wild talents, and other Constitution-based effects of all their wild talents. They can’t use any of their wild talents whenever they would be unable to use a spell with an emotion component, and if they ever gain immunity to charm, compulsion, emotion effects (even if such immunity extends only to a subcategory of these effects like fear effects or compulsion effects from creatures of certain alignments), they lose all their kineticist abilities. This includes effects that they previously activated that normally last until the next time their burn is removed, like elemental defenses, though they still keep all their penalties from burn. They can always choose to ignore such immunities when they would normally gain them, even if they are granted by another class feature (such as the paladin’s aura of courage), but once they decides whether or not to ignore an immunity they would have gained, the choice cannot be changed. A psychokineticist adds Sense Motive to their list of class skills and gains Psychic Sensitivity as a bonus feat. This alters the kineticist’s class skills and the key ability score of wild talents. Mind Burn (Ex) A psychokineticist’s mind strains when they overtax themselves. They take a -2 penalty on Will saves, Wisdom checks, and Wisdom-based skill checks for each point of burn they have accepted, rather than taking nonlethal damage from burn. They can accept an amount of burn equal to their Wisdom modifier (rather than 3 + their Wisdom modifier). Otherwise, their burn works just like that of a normal kineticist. This alters burn. Mental Overflow (Ex) A psychokineticist’s elemental energy sends strange elemental humors and planar echoes through their brain instead of reshaping their body with matter from their element. Instead of gaining size bonuses to physical ability scores from elemental overflow, they gain alchemical bonuses to their mental ability scores in equal amounts (a +2 alchemical bonus to two mental ability scores at 6th level if they have at least 3 points of burn; a +4 alchemical bonus to one mental ability score and a +2 alchemical bonus to the other two at 11th level if they have at least 5 points of burn; and a +6 alchemical bonus to one mental ability score, a +4 alchemical bonus to another, and a +2 alchemical bonus to the last at 16th level if they have at least 7 points of burn). A psychokineticist doesn’t gain a chance to negate critical hits and sneak attacks based on their burn. Otherwise, their elemental overflow works just like that of a normal kineticist. This alters elemental overflow. =Unique Feats= Psychokineticists may learn the following unique feat: Mental Bastion